


Milla's Past Revealed!

by Omahdon



Category: Freedom Planet (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Other, This Is STUPID, seriously a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omahdon/pseuds/Omahdon
Summary: A past revealed. A revelation so terrifying it will haunt Milla's dreams... forever.
Relationships: Arktivus Brevon and Milla Basset
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Milla's Past Revealed!

It was onboard the Absolution, the Dreadnought part that’s further down. A non-existent wind was blowing. Brevon stood tall, like 7 feet, and twirled his cape dramatically. It flapped for a moment and then didn’t, because the wind didn’t exist. Milla stood on her weird legs that made no sense, definitely.

“If only you knew,” said Brevon, “the power of Brevon includes several star systems that have fallen under his control through ruthless expansion and conquest!”

“I’ll never join you!” said Milla shoutingly, “I need to find my mommy and daddy!”

“Serpentine never told you what happened to your parents did he?” said Brevon with a question mark; not his name – the sentence had a question mark.

“No, he didn’t?” Milla was confused. Milla was always confused. “Actually, I don’t think we’ve ever really interacted in the game at all, come to think of it—“

“NO!” Brevon bellowed saidlingly, “I AM YOUR GRANDFATHER!”

“GASP!” Milla gasped. “No, that’s not true! THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE!”

“Search the Freedom Planet wiki entry that’s being written right now after someone read this, you know it be true!” Brevon laughed and it was like really mean but also a really cool laugh so points to that.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

And then Milla woke up, because it was all a dream.

… OR WAS IT???

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> The person responsible for this knows who they are and can come forward if they wish to claim this shame o:


End file.
